O outro lado
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: E se você ouvisse o outro lado da história? Presente de amigo secreto para Fab Scorpio do NFF, mais uma vez usando o Kanon de cobaia.


**AVISO: fic polêmica, talvez a mais polêmica que eu venha a postar aqui pois lida com diversos conceitos que as pessoas ainda seguem hoje em dia. Brincar com Zeus, Thor e Odin o povo brinca, agora brincar com o deus da Bíblia tem gente que acha ruim até hoje. Caso seja cristão ferrenho ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, não o aconselharia a ler a fic. Favor não tentar me converter!**

 **No mais, a fic tá aí, quem quiser ler leia!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

 ** _O outro lado_**

Kanon POV

Frio. Impassibilidade. De repente, não sei mais o que fazer. Morri na Guerra Santa. E agora? Para onde vou? Será que nunca mais me reunirei com o espírito de Saga? Saga... onde está?

Radamanthys provavelmente morreu também. Não me importa onde vá seu espírito, porém me sinto completamente sozinho. Não conheço pessoa alguma aqui. Parece que meu espírito se foi a um dos compartimentos do Meikai que não conheço. É claro que sim... como tenho muitos "pecados", embora a maioria deles tenha sido expiado com minha morte. No entanto, sei que não mereço nada de tão melhor do que isso.

De súbito, vejo a uma figura que me surpreende. Parece um homem, mas é muito diferente de um humano comum. Seus cabelos são brancos e longos mas sua aparência é sem idade, nem jovem nem velha. Seus olhos são azuis, mas não azuis como os meus. Perto dos olhos dele, meus olhos são quase sem cor. Sua beleza também é muito superior a das pessoas comuns, e é mais alto que eu, com cerca de dois metros de altura. Será um deus?

Antes que eu possa fazer qualquer pergunta, ele me olha diretamente nos olhos e de repente percebo que de dentro de si vem uma luz tão antiga quando o Universo. Parece todo ele um misto de opostos, ora parecendo muito jovem, ora parecendo mais velho que o mundo. Não tardou para que me falasse enfim:

\- Seja bem-vindo, Kanon.

\- O que faço aqui?

\- Vai passar um tempo aqui antes de voltar à Terra.

\- Minha morte não é definitiva?

\- Não. Voltará em breve, mas agora ainda não.

\- E quem é você?

\- Quem sou eu? Quer mesmo saber?

\- Por que nos encontramos?

\- Sou um antepassado seu.

\- Como...?

Ele sorri, e nesse sorriso novamente vejo laivos tanto de uma experiência antiga como o universo, como quase a puerilidade de uma criança¹. Em seguida ele prossegue:

\- Sente-se. Não temos pressa. Eu vou te contar uma história. Há muitos anos atrás, muitos mesmo, eu vim para cá a fim de gerar a novas formas de energia aos meus. Havia muitas formas de fazê-lo, no entanto decidimos por gerar a essa energia tomando a alguns seres os quais já estavam em experimentação em outros sistemas. Houve alguns testes, algumas dificuldades, no entanto logo tínhamos a esse ser. Ele era um híbrido de nós com os demais seres já presentes na Terra.

\- "Nós" quem? O que você é?

\- "Nós" somos o que vocês chamam de "deuses".

\- Ah, sim...

Sabia, desde o começo, que ele era um deus. Ele prossegue:

\- O projeto foi bem concluído. Após algum tempo, no entanto, alguns dos que o iniciaram passaram a corromper as coisas. Ao passo que essa energia seria tomada de forma natural, através de sentimentos positivos, houve outros que queriam tomar a essa energia através de sentimentos negativos. Padrões nocivos como guerras sem fim, famílias desfuncionais, ambientes hostis, vêm todos daí.

A informação é nova e faz meu cérebro latejar. Peço com um gesto para que pare e me diga seu nome, para que eu possa me situar e saber de quem se trata.

Mais uma vez ele sorri.

\- Tenho muitos nomes. Mas te darei aquele o qual tomei quando cheguei aqui. Enki, o Senhor da Terra, é assim que me chamavam, principalmente na região que hoje é a Mesopotâmia. Foi lá que começamos tudo.

\- Compreendo. Mas como foi que as coisas se desvirtuaram?

\- Perfeição não existiria. Há muitos defeitos a serem sanados nas almas que habitariam a esses corpos os quais são denominados de "seres humanos". Porém, tais padrões de energia negativa atrasariam a vocês. A extração de energia por sentimentos positivos não o faria, mas pelos negativos sim. O que nunca lhes contaram, Kanon... é que o número de encarnações que uma pessoa pode viver é limitado. Depois desse número, sua essência é reabsorvida pela natureza.

\- Sério? E por que ninguém sabe disso?

\- Algumas pessoas sabem, são poucas. Tal conhecimento lhes foi vedado para que, ao permanecer na ignorância, continuassem sendo fonte apenas de energia negativa.

\- Compreendo.

\- Mas aí o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Como os padrões negativos eram mais abundantes que os positivos, a raça humana saiu de controle. A iniquidade foi tanta, que o mesmo que quis que as pessoas vivessem de acordo com padrões negativos, após a coisa sair de seu controle quis literalmente abortar missão. Desejou matar a todos os seres humanos através de um dilúvio.

\- Este ser... é o deus cristão?

Enki para, fecha os olhos e após alguns segundos responde:

\- O que é um deus pra você, Kanon?

\- É alguém com enorme poder criativo, o qual pode controlar as coisas e mudá-las?

\- É primordialmente alguém que cria a seu próprio destino. O maior "defeito" desse "deus" de quem você fala foi o de querer controlar também o dos outros, indiscriminadamente.

\- Não foi ele quem criou tudo?

Mais uma vez um sorriso desponta em seu rosto, e ele diz:

\- Claro que não. A Divindade Superior é bem outro. Esse deus, na verdade, é apenas mais um dentre os que chamam de "elohim". Há muitos outros. Eu sou um deles. O nome original dele era Enlil. Ele era meu irmão.

\- Sim?

\- Sim, mas ao querer matar a todos os seres humanos eu fiquei apreensivo. Gostava de alguns de vocês. E o que na época não disse a ninguém é que havia um em especial que eu desejava manter vivo, bem como sua linhagem.

\- É aquele a quem chamam de Noé?

\- Depois o chamaram assim, mas naquele tempo o chamavam de Ziusudra. Ele era meu filho direto². Mas prestamos um juramento de jamais revelar a quem quer que fosse do plano que Enlil tinha de matar a todos. Então eu fui à Terra e disse não a Ziusudra, mas à parede da casa dele, o que estava para acontecer! E dei-lhe ordens para escapar.

\- Sério? Ordens à parede de uma casa! Me parece bastante engenhoso!

\- Se não fosse por isso, você não teria nascido. Nem toda a humanidade. Mas debalde. Você, Kanon, é meu descendente. A linhagem de Ziusudra sobreviveu na Mesopotâmia e depois se direcionou à Fenícia e enfim à Grécia. Você, Kanon... você e seu irmão... descendem de mim.

Fito a ele, espantado. Sim, algumas coisas entre nós são parecidas, apesar de as minhas características já estarem um tanto quanto "misturadas" com as dos demais humanos através das gerações.

\- Ele deve ter ficado muito espantado, não?

\- Ficou zangado comigo e com os demais que me ajudaram. Mas, Kanon, ele ia fazer uma insensatez. Os deuses estavam todos mortos de "fome" por não ter energia humana para se alimentar... então deixaram que os humanos continuassem a existir.

\- Por que, então, ele inventou que foi ele mesmo quem salvou a alguns seres humanos?

\- Porque é conveniente, pois não? Controla-se melhor a um povo com o maniqueísmo, com o bem absoluto _versus_ o mal absoluto. Como contestar a um deus único, onisciente, que poderia matar a todos num piscar de olhos? Aos poucos, Enlil foi dominando a Terra, fazendo-se de deus único e impôs seu modo de pensar a todos - escondendo, convenientemente, o propósito que tinha. Para dominar melhor a um povo, é bom deixá-lo ignorante.

Enki fecha os olhos novamente, respira fundo e então continua a falar:

\- Kanon, os deuses se alimentam da energia dos seres humanos. A negativa faz mal, a positiva faz bem. Para combater as entidades negativas, só há um modo: produzindo energia positiva. Só há esse modo. Entende?

\- Sim. Quer dizer que ao gerar energia negativa fazendo matanças e coisas ruins, eu alimentava a entidades más?

\- Exatamente. Eu me opus no começo a esse tipo de política, uma vez que há uma diferença muito grande em trabalhar gerando energia e ser escravo apenas tendo tudo a perder. Caso a coisa continue como está, a entropia será tão grande que a raça humana um dia poderá ser extinta. Para vocês que estão na roda de Samsara e cujas encarnações duram pouco, cinco mil anos parece muito. Mas na verdade é pouco. Em relação ao Infinito, é realmente muito pouco e já se vêem efeitos tão devastadores. Mas ao me opor ao que meu irmão queria, ele passou a me difamar e a dizer que eu era quem queria "matar, roubar e destruir". Projeção de intenções, se é que me entende. Após muita "campanha negativa" me expulsaram de sua ordem e fui obrigado a vir com os meus ao Meikai. Aqui ao menos posso reinar em paz, justamente com algumas outras entidades. Nergal³, Ereshkigal e outros também são príncipes e princesas aqui.

De repente, minha mente compreende e eu digo:

\- Você é Lúcifer!

O homem sorri novamente e diz:

\- Esse nome é muito novo. Antes dele, já me chamavam de coisas mais repugnantes. Mas eu me pergunto... "Lúcifer" significa "O portador da luz". Não acha estranho que se demonize a alguém que traz a luz? Sem a luz, nada vive, sequer as plantas.

\- Você pode estar mentindo. Pode estar contando essa história somente para tentar fazer crer que você é o "bonzinho" da história!

Sua expressão fica séria novamente.

\- Acredite no que desejar, Kanon. Afinal de contas, não sou proselitista. Aqueles que podem ouvir o que digo sem se equivocar são muito poucos, e portanto não peço a ninguém que acredite no que digo. A luz é para poucos.

Passo algum tempo contemplando sua figura, a qual ainda me mira como se fosse uma esfinge indecifrável. Por alguns momentos me vejo assim num embate somente de olhares, porém logo ele diz:

\- Ouça! Está na hora de voltar. Se vai dar atenção ao que digo ou não, é outra coisa. Mas vá! O Santuário de Atena o espera... seu irmão o espera.

Sendo assim, sem mais, uma de suas mãos passa por meus olhos e adormeço instantaneamente. No instante seguinte, acordo ao lado de Saga. Por muito tempo não me recordo do que ocorreu, nem deste encontro fortuito, porém após algum tempo me lembro num instante e volto a pensar nas palavras da entidade. Sou seu descendente? Saga também?

Sendo uma mentira ou não o que ele disse, apenas uma coisa posso dizer: ser feliz e gerar energias positivas certamente não me parece um mau conselho, ou ainda agressivo. Portanto, não vejo mal em segui-lo.

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _¹Lembra daquele livro, "A História sem Fim"? Então. Tem o filme mas o livro está muito melhor desenvolvido. A Imperatriz Criança tinha cabelos brancos, olhos dourado-escuros e a pele branca. Curiosamente a Imperatriz tinha um ouroboros (duas serpentes mordendo uma a cauda da outra) como símbolo. O mote do ouroboros, no livro chamado de Aurin, é "Faça o que quiser", também muito curiosamente a Lei de Thelema de Aleyster Crowley, um dos maiores magistas do século XX._

 _O autor do livro, segundo o que li, era iniciado em ordem mística._

 _²Em "O livro perdido de Enki", o qual lança aí mais umas teorias beeeem diferentes sobre a origem do ser humano, diz que Noé seria Ziusudra e era filho direto de Enki com uma humana. Ele teria, segundo o livro, "cabelos brancos como a lã, a pele como a neve e os olhos da cor do céu"._

 _³Nergal seria a versão babilônica de Hades._

 _Tá, gente, deixa eu falar uma coisa. Vi aquele OVA de CDZ em 1999 e achei bastante tenso. O pior OVA de todos. Na época achei que tinham dado aquela aparência pro Lúcifer só pra fazer mais um andrógino tipo o Misty ou o Afrodite._

 _Anos (muitos anos) depois, começo a estudar certas vertentes do ocultismo (quem lê as fics já viu diversas referências a reencarnação, projeção astral, etc) e uma delas diz justamente o que li nesse livro, "O livro perdido de Enki", que houve certos seres que vieram povoar a Terra em busca de ouro, mas há outras teorias mais loucas ainda que dizem que vieram em busca da energia humana para se alimentar e o ouro do livro seria uma metáfora para isso. Em todas essas teorias, esses seres que seriam os deuses seriam mais altos que nós, com cabelos muito claros, a pele muito clara, os olhos azuis, verdes, dourados ou avermelhados._

 _Daí, porra, eu saquei que a Toei sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Só que ficou pessimamente mal construido porque pegaram o pano de fundo do cristianismo pra fazer aquilo, quando as teorias dos anunnaki/pleidianos são muito mais interessantes, mas aí os "leigos" não iam entender nada. Detalhe que só vi esse OVA uma vez e já fazem quase 17 anos, mas reparem que Lúcifer vem do céu e não do inferno ou do chão que seja. Anunnaki significa literalmente "aqueles que vieram do céu à Terra"._

 _Outro detalhe. Botaram um dublador pra fazer uma voz horrorosa, de demônio mesmo, naquela versão do OVA. Ficou escroto pra caramba. A Imperatriz Criança, pelo contrário, tem a voz parecida com a do gorjeio de um passarinho._

 _Enfim, uma loucura ae. Presente de amigo secreto para Fab Scorpio do NFF. Espero que tenha curtido, Fabis!_

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
